Talk:Miss Piggy without gloves
A possible multi-purpose solution I was thinking, would anybody object to making a single lsit page for this and a few other things that have been really rare but still happened more than once? I mean, in addition to Miss Piggy being seen without gloves, it could include stuff like episode sof The Muppet Show that don't begin on-stage after the opening, or episodes of The Muppet Show that have scenes outside of the theater, or times when The Swedish Chef was seen without a hat on his head. Stuff like that. Of course it might be hard to determine how rare it would have to be (I'm sure that Miss Piggy being seen without her gloves would be more common than the other things I mentioned), or if it's something that happened enough but was still rare. I'm not suggesting things like times when a character like Thog or Lips spoke or when a past production was mentioned in a production. But what do you all think? --Minor muppetz 19:23, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :I could be sold if there was a clever way of stringing it all together. Could you flesh out your idea a little more? —Scott (talk) 17:03, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Parking Page Contents Although Miss Piggy almost always wears gloves, she has occasionally been seen without gloves. *Season 1 opening. *Some Veterinarian's Hospital sketches. *Episode 101: Juliet Prowse: "Temptation" number. *Episode 103: Joel Grey: Sherlock Holmes and the Case of the Disappearing Clues sketch. *Episode 115: Candice Bergen: "Look at That Face" *Episode 209: Madeline Kahn: During the scene where Gonzo breaks up with Miss Piggy. *Episode 215: Lou Rawls: "Ukelele Lady" number. *Episode 216: Cleo Laine: Backstage scenes before and after "Pigs in Space". *Episode 222: Teresa Brewer: All backstage and prop room scenes. *Episode 223: John Cleese: "Waiting at the Church". *Episode 701: Muppet Babies: The Next Generation: When imagining herself as Jane Jetson. *A first season promotional photo for The Muppet Show. Re-opening the question Do we need this? It's never been expanded into a gallery, and even though there's a lot more stuff in it now, it just feels a bit odd. -- Wendy (talk) 19:39, 14 February 2008 (UTC) :Obviously I agree. We might as well have pages for "Fozzie Bear in a different hat" or "Gonzo doesn't wear the purple suit." One of the examples is from Muppet Babies anyway, which shouldn't count. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 14:52, 14 February 2008 (EST) ::But Fozzie wearing a different hat and Gonzo not wearing his purple suit are both much more common than Miss Piggy not wearing her gloves. --Minor muppetz 22:41, 14 February 2008 (UTC) :::I could go either way. There is something potentially interesting that you could say about Miss Piggy without her gloves, not that this article says it. It would be a lot better with a gallery. -- Danny (talk) 23:50, 14 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I don't think potential means as much as actually saying something interesting. It feels like something which could be a single sentence on her page, though even then it strikes me personally as dull: "Miss Piggy didn't wear gloves in some sketches in seasons 1 and 2, and the season one opening." (I don't think the promo card or Baby Piggy should count at all). It strikes me as being as much a list for list's sake as Muppets in the Goodnights. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:57, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Plus, it was "potentially interesting" if expanded on a year and a half ago, and nobody has actually had the interest/time to do it. I think whether the subject is interesting depends on personal taste; but this list is just a list and has been for awhile. -- Wendy (talk) 02:18, 15 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::This page has stalled for more than a week. Since the only argument in favor of keeping it is "potential," I'm inclined to delete the page, but park the current contents here. Thus, whenever someone has the time, energy, and inclination to provide the potentially interesting commentary on Miss Piggy without gloves, or add a gallery, or whatever, they can do that. Until then, we'll be short one dull page. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:16, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Needed? Pardon me, but do we need this? Unless there's more than two sketches, one season opening, one recurring sketch, a promo photo, and Muppet Babies. The fact that most of the non-gloved instances were in the first season, and the rest were in character roles, could be mentioned in passing in Miss Piggy, if anybody wants to analyze her wardrobe/hairstyle developments. But I don't know if this really works as a stand-alone page. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 07:50, 11 September 2006 (UTC) :I think this would be fine if there were pictures. It's a weird little factoid. If it had a gallery, I think it would work. -- Danny (talk) 09:55, 11 September 2006 (UTC) ::I am thinking that there was one other appearance that Miss Piggy made without gloves, but right now I can't remember what skit it was. --Minor muppetz 14:14, 11 September 2006 (UTC) Actully not all the "Veterinarian's Hospital" she didn't wear gloves. She stared wearing gloves in season 3. And i'm with you i really don't think this is needed. Eric'spig 04:09, 4 November 2006 (UTC)